Have fun, it's your birthday
by SNAPESLOVES
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Dante et Nero fait l'con... Et on sait tous comment ça va finir hein... loul


Oh c'est rien de très poussé, une envie soudaine après avoir lu un fic de Tekesuta (Merci pour l'inspiration en passant !)

Donc le disclaimer qu'on connais tous: Persos pas à moi, y'a que ce qu'ils font qui sort de ma tête de dérangée XD

C'est un os

Les persos sont légèrement OOC, mais très légèrement.

**Have fun, it's your birthday**

Par SNAPESLOVE

Il était sur son chemin, se demandant si sa soirée allait encore être aussi emmerdante que la précédante où il n'avait pu sortir à cause d'un problème à l'agence; Un bris dans le chauffage et comme Nero nétait pas là, Dante avait dû le réparer seul et ça lui avait prit toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Finalement il était allé au lit épuisé et frustré. Quand il franchit la porte, traversa le bureau pour monter à sa chambre, il entendit de la musique qui provenait de l'autre pièce. Curieux, il s'y rendit sans attendre.

-Nero ? Fit-il, surprit.

Le concerné lui montra ses paumes vers le haut, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si mal en voyant le regard surprit de Dante.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai pas l'droit de rentrer plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il avant de reprendre ses activités.

En fait le jeune homme s'affairait à mettre le couvert, pour une des rares fois de sa vie il n'avait pas une boîte de pizza qui trainait sur la table en guise de repas, ce qui rendit Dante totalement inapte à comprendre la situation... Nero qui cuisinait ? Impossible, même pas en rêves !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Finit par demander Dante en s'avançant vers lui pour voir ce qui mijotait.

-À manger, ça c'voit pas ? Répondit Nero en plongeant une cuillère dans un chaudron qui semblait contenir de la sauce, tenant le couvercle de l'autre main.

Dante s'approcha pour sentir ce truc... Et ça sentait surprenament bon !

-Mais pourquoi ? T'attends quelqu'un ? S'informa Dante, toujours incrédule.

-Ben non... Fut la seule réponse de Nero.

Attendez, il fallait que Dante se remette à penser plus que ça parce que de voir Nero en train de cuisiner au lieu de roupiller à son bureau ou de tuer des démons... Il cuisinait, mystère totale cette fois pour le plus vieux qui n'avait encore jamais été témoin d'une scène pareille. Il enleva son long manteau et se pencha au frigo pour se prendre une bière mais...

-Nero ! Où sont les bières que j'ai acheté hier ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Il n'y avait que des bouteilles de vin et quelques unes d'alcool fort que Dante chérissait tout particulièrement. De quoi se poser mille et une question à cet instant parce que Dante se souvenait très bien de la veille, il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte !

-Ben j'les ai bues... Dit-il sans se retourner comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

-Quoi ? Mais... Se coupa-t-il avant d'abandonner et de soupirer en refermant le frigo, une bouteille de whisky à la main. -La prochaine fois laisse-m'en au moins une quoi... T'es bizarre toi ce soir. Commenta-t-il en prenant place à la table.

Alors... Si Nero n'attendait personne, qu'il avait bu six bières pendant le temps où Dante n'y était pas, donc pendant trois heures... Et qu'il cuisinait silencieusement, comme s'il était dans son propre monde... Déduction: Aucune. C'était du gros n'importe quoi ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir décidé de faire à manger sans aucune raison, à moins qu'il n'ait été possédé par l'un de ses démons ! Encore là c'était pratiquement impossible alors voilà, Dante restait assis en se versant un verre pour relaxer tandis que le chasseur de démons continuait ses occupations inhabituelles.

-Je décide de te faire à manger et tu trouves le moyens de critiquer, franchement tu fais chier ! S'exclama soudainement Nero en se retournant pour saisir le verre de Dante et le boire cul sec avant de le reposer devant l'homme bouche-bée. -La prochaine fois verse-m'en un verre aussi eh ! Ajouta-t-il en déposant l'assiette de Dante devant les yeux de ce dernier.

-Je savais pas que tu faisais à manger pour... Moi... En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-il encore.

Nero déposa son assiette et prit une bouteille de vin dans le frigo pour l'ouvrir et verser deux verres en prenant soin d'enlever le whisky de la table, puis prit place en biais.

-Il faut une raison ? Ben attends je réfléchis... Fit-il en regardant le plafond. -Ah ouais, t'as pas 30 ans aujourd'hui toi ? Demanda-t-il en marquant une pause durant laquelle Dante ouvrit grand les yeux... -C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Dit Nero avant de lever son verre. -Joyeux anniversaire garçon. Ajouta-t-il pour marquer l'ironie de la situation.

Ça alors... Nero s'était souvenu de ce jour et Dante l'avait quant à lui, complètement oublié ! Parfois le garçon arrivait encore à le surprendre, c'était pas plus mal... Dante leva donc son verre pour le cogner sontre celui du plus jeune en souriant bêtement, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Merci...

-C'est pas tout mais mange pendant que c'est encore chaud. Lui dit Nero en saisissant ses couverts.

Il avait préparé un truc rien que pour lui et Dante se sentait con d'avoir oublié. En plus, en prenant la première bouchée il fut étonné que ce soit aussi délicieux puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu Nero cuisiner de sa vie. Peut-être le faisait-il avec ses douces, allez savoir... Son coeur de pierre fondit en l'espace de quelques secondes et il vit Nero d'une toute autre façon dès lors, un peu plus humain dans un certain sens.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Dante en voyant Nero presque rigoler dans son assiette.

-C'est la tête que tu fais, on croirais presque que je t'ai perturbé. Répondit le jeune homme.

Ce qui n'était pas faux mais Dante n'allait jamais l'avouer !

-Disons qu'ça m'a surprit ouais... Laissa-t-il entendre en continuant de manger ce merveilleux repas.

Un peu de boeuf en tranches, une sauce au poivre, même une purée de légumes faite maison et des pâtes... Putain, le jeune s'était donné à fond ! Et toutes ces bouteilles dans le frigo, c'était pour le saouler ou quoi ? Jamais Dante n'avait vu autant de vin dans ce frigo à bières de fortune...

-L'année dernière tu m'as offert une moto... C'était précisément le jour de mon 20ième anniversaire et tu as fait semblant que tu ne le savais pas, mais moi je sais que tu le savais. Arrête de faire le con Dante, je le sais. Lui dit Nero en riant.

Prit sur le fait, Dante ne pu faire autrement que de balayer l'air de la main en souriant comme un grand con. C'était pas le genre à souligner les anniversaires en plus, mais Nero était très proche de lui et Dante savait que le jeune ne l'avait pas eu facile dans sa vie, un peu d'attention ne faisait jamais de mal, non ? Nero versa encore du vin pour les deux afin de finir le repas et quand ils eurent terminé, il s'occupa de tout laver et ranger. C'était Trish qui allait être surprise de voir l'endroit si propre un Samdei matin en arrivant ! Ces deux bordéliques de naissance n'arrivaient pas à ranger quoi que c'était alors oui, ça faisait la différence. Nero invita Dante à prendre place dans le bureau où un sofa vieux comme le monde gisait depuis l'ouverture de l'agence et apporta de quoi boire. Ce soir Dante n'allait manquer de rien grâce à lui et il en était on ne peut plus heureux. Il mit la musique que Dante affectionnait puis lui demanda de l'attendre avant de disparaître dans le garage pour aller chercher un truc. Il revint peu de temps après, trouvant Dante immobile en train de regarder un peu partout sans savoir ce qui l'attendait puis lui tendit un paquet.

-C'pour moi ? Demanda le grand.

-Non non, je voulais un avis sur l'emballage... Bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! Éclata-t-il de rire en prenant place sur le sofa avec lui.

Alors là si on voulait surprendre Dante, fallait lui offrir un cadeau dont il ignorait le contenu et c'était gagné. Il ne perdit pas de temps à l'ouvrir pour découvrir une paire de gants en cuirs gravés de symboles mystérieux.

-En fait ce sont des gants spéciaux, tu ne seras jamais blessé aux mains avec ça. Lui dit Nero.

Dante prit le temps de les admirer, ils étaient magnifiques et semblaient hors de prix, si en plus ils étaient spéciaux... Nero avait dû se casser le cul pour les faire faire par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sûrement. Il les essaya et les gants lui allaient parfaitement. Dante ne savait comment réagir à ça, grand dur qui ne démontrait jamais de sentiments, même quand il invitait des filles dans son lit...

-T'as qu'à dire merci c'est tout. Sourit Nero qui savait très bien que Dante ne lui aurait pas sauté au cou pour ça.

-Merci... Franchement c'est un très beau présent. Ajouta Dante en les retirant de ses mains pour les ranger dans la boîte. -Tu t'arranges vraiment pour qu'j'oublie pas hein... Dit-il en le regardant sérieusement.

-Oublier quoi ? Fit Nero qui ne voyait pas de quoi l'homme parlait.

Dante lui empoigna le col et le serra dans sa main avant de tirer Nero vers lui pour l'embrasser... Mais un baiser comme jamais il n'en n'aurait donné à un autre homme, ce genre de baiser qui rendait un hétéro incertain de sa condition actuelle, mais Nero n'avait pas répondu à ce baiser, il s'était tout simplement laissé faire sans broncher, trop surprit par le geste de Dante. Quand il eut fini son cinéma, Nero resta là, les yeux grands ouverts à essayer de reprendre un semblant de conscience qu'il avait dû perdre quelque part entre son col et les lèvres de l'autre homme. Il allait lui demander ce que c'était que ce geste quand l'homme soupira sous l'innaction de Nero.

-C'est toi c'ta faute bordel de merde ! Fit Dante en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Hein ? S'exclama Nero.

-Ben ouais laisse tomber, oublie ça ! Dit l'homme en se levant.

Nero le retint en lui saisissant le bras et le tira pour qu'il se rassoit.

-Écoute t'as peut-être trop bu c'est pas grave, je ne suis pas choqué ça va. Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Dante secoua la tête.

-J'ai pas trop bu. Chuchota Dante, les yeux fermés.

Malaise...

-Mais tu n'es pas... Se coupa Nero.

-Non ! J'suis pas homo bordel de merde, manquerait plus qu'ça quoi ! S'empressa de répondre Dante.

Nero se mit à genoux à côté de l'homme et lui enleva les mains de son visage pour le regarder dans sa détresse soudaine. Il poussa quelques mèches de cheveux de Dante pour découvrir ses yeux perdus dans le néant, un peu comme si Dante ne savait plus du tout où il était.

-Genre ! Arrête tes conneries tu me l'as déjà fait le coup du baiser, ça prendra pas cette fois ! Rigola Nero.

Une fois, il y avait de ça un an peut-être... Dante l'avait prit par surprise en le serrant dans ses bras et lui avait collé un baiser lors d'une soirée bien arrosée à l'agence. L'homme avait attendu que Nero soit complètement troublé avant de lui dire que c'était juste pour le faire chier et prendre une photo de sa tronche de mec qui ne comprenait plus rien. En plus Trish était là et avait rit à s'en pisser dessus ce soir-là. Blague réussie une fois, mais pas deux !

-Non mais c'pas une foutue blague arrête tes conneries là !

-Essaie pas, ça marchera pas, peu importe comment tu vas t'y prendre... Rit-il.

-J'suis mal barré ! Éclata Dante de rire.

-M'ouais... Tu m'fais plus rire là. Dit-il en montrant son ennui.

-Allez merde fais pas cette tête ! Tenta Dante de le faire sourire.

Nero se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, cette fois il le fit vraiment. Quand il se recula, Dante affichait un air d'incompréhension total.

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'le savais pas. Affirma Nero.

Ce fut à ce moment que Dante se rua carrément sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, lui tenant les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre il tentait de trouver la main de Nero, cette main si puissante que le jeune homme possédait. Nero se retrouva sur le dos bien vite et le sofa fut bien suffisant pour ce qu'il voulait en faire à ce moment...

-Dante... Non !

Il avait beau dire non, Nero s'en trouvait complètement excité malgré lui d'avoir l'homme sur lui qui tentait de trouver sa main derrière son dos et il la trouva. La ramenant au-dessus de la tête du plus jeune, il se mit à se frôler à lui de façon évidente en ne lui lâchant pas la bouche un seul instant. Aucun des deux n'avait pourtant eut des idées de ce genre envers d'autres hommes, sauf peut-être depuis que Dante l,avait embrassé devant Trish, Nero n'avait pu oublier cet instant et ça l'avait hanté pendant tout ce temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Réussit-il à demander à l'homme en feu au-dessus de lui.

-Coucher avec toi. Fut la réponse qui l'assoma immédiatement.

Murmuré comme ça à son oreille, les mots de Dante résonnèrent encore et encore dans son esprit à mesure que ce dernier arrivait à le dévêtir avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit Nero alors que l'homme avait mordu son cou plus que fort.

-Parce que.

Parce qu'il était jeune et beau, parce que Dante l'aimait, parce qu'il était excitant... Et pour encore des tonnes de raisons différentes. Entre les jambes de Nero il y avait un Dante qui semblait plus que décidé à parvenir à ses fins et avec cette force encore plus violente que la sienne, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser mener, mais il fallait dire que le jeune homme en avait eu envie depuis longtemps lui aussi. Rejetant la tête en arrière en une plainte plus qu'invitante pour Dante, Nero se cambra contre ce dernier pour le laisser lui ôter son pantalon qu'il avait eu bien du mal à détacher avec toute cette fougue qu'il mettait dans ses baisers enflammés.

-J'ai envie d'toi, j'te veux, tu m'rends dingue... Laisse-toi faire... Avait chuchoté Dante à son oreille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le franchir sans aucun avertissement, aucun.

-Oh oui... S'exclama Nero, totalement perdu dans un désir nouveau.

Et le moment ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, ils entrèrent en fusion quelques secondes plus tard non sans un cri effroyable de la part de Nero qui se tordait sous l'homme aux gestes autoritaires, les yeux fermés très forts alors que Dante faisait son ascension en lui à une vitesse douce. L'homme releva la tête en arrière alors qu'il atteignait la fin de son parcours dans l'antre du jeune homme, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser sortir un gémissement silencieux, à peine on entendit l'air sortir de sa gorge. Enfin, enfin ! Entrecroisant ses doigts à ceux de Nero, il commença à lui faire l'amour tout en douceur non sans avoir l'envie de le brusquer plus que supportable. Il voulait voir le jeune homme avec un visage froissé, défait par l'envie, construit par le désir et en détresse sous ses traitements virils et manièrés.

Nero avait relevé une jambe au niveau des hanches de l'homme pour lui laisser la place tandis que ce dernier lui agressait les lèvres avec les siennes, capturant sa langue entres ces dernières pour la sucer tout en continuant d'aller et venir en lui, pour finalement lui arracher des sons plus qu'envoûtants à force de chercher comment le faire réagir. Les gémissements du jeune homme finissaient leur course contre la bouche de Dante qui se voyait devenir de plus en plus en feu, lui tirant les cheveux en arrière pour venir parsemer son cou de morsures et de baisers biens mouillés alors que ses hanches se ruaient contre les siennes en des coups de plus en plus durs, le faisant presque crier son nom à chaque fois. Indécent...

Son ventre qui frottait contre le sexe de Nero par moments eut tôt fait de faire son effet et Nero ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il cri enfin son nom de toutes ses forces alors qu'il se laissait aller dans une jouissance encore jamais atteinte avec personne. Son corps se mouvait seul sous les gestes de Dante, il en voulait encore plus mais c'était impossible, la sueur commençait à envahir son corps tout entier et sa gorge était en feu à force de crier toutes ces obcénités en direction de Dante. Et l'homme de renchérir en lui chuchotant toutes sortes de choses à l'oreille de façon sensuelle, juste assez pour l'amener encore plus haut dans sa perdition, dans son appogée du plaisir qu'il découvrait sous les mains et le corps de son partenaire.

Il avait mal mais jamais il ne le dirait parce que le plaisir ultime qui promettait de faire son apparition se faisait sentir non loin, il le sentait et Dante savait y faire, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Nero finit par se libérer de la poigne de Dante dans ses cheveux et souleva la tête pour atteindre l'épaule de ce dernier afin d'y planter ses dents sans toutefois lu ipercer la peau, mais bien assez pour enfin arracher à Dante un cri rauque et puissant, qui le fit se démener encore plus vis à vis de lui... Dante allait l'achever c'était certain, les coups qu'il recevait étaient tout sauf doux, tout son corps se voyait déplacé à chaque fois vers le haut et bientôt sa tête frappait contre l'acoudoir du sofa, mais rien à faire Nero adorait ça. Les dents serrées il subissait avec envie tout ce qui lui était offert et bientôt, pour ne pas dire enfin...

-Baise-moi ! Oh oui ! Dante !

Ces mots avaient été hurlé si fort qu'ils auraient pu réveiller tout le quartier. Et Dante de lui répondre qu'il aimait l'entendre gémir, tout pour lui donner le dernier sprint avant que le jeune homme jouisse sous les coups violents apportés à sa prostate en feu qui elle aussi demandait grâce... Et cette jouissance ultime fut marquée à jamais sur l'épaule de l'homme qui lui aussi se laissa finalement aller, remuant le corps de l'autre sans même s'en soucier parce que trop intense. Il s'effondra sur Nero, à bout de souffle et toujours en lui, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ils se sentaient respirer l'un l'autre en silence ou presque, Nero terminant de gémir encore sous le corps de Dante complètement vidé et immobile.

-Haann... Dante... Furent les derniers mots du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se mette à caresser les cheveux de l'homme silencieusement.

Dante se recula à peine, histoire de se retirer pour mieux revenir s'étendre sur le corps de Nero et l'embrasser passionnéement.

-Chhhhht... Fit Dante en passant ses bras sous le corps de Nero pour le serrer contre lui.

Y'avais pas mieux comme cadeau d'anniversaire, impossible... 30 ans, des gants tout neufs et un mec sexy comme personne...

-J'savais pas qu't'étais aussi vulgaire quand tu baises... S'étonna Dante en posant sa tête contre le torse de Nero.

-Je ne l'étais pas... Mais avec une bête comme toi qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras à son tour.

_««Putain Dante Sparda m'a baisé...»»_

Voilà_, y'a plus qu'à commenter :P_

SNAPESLOVE_  
><em>


End file.
